Wizards and Mages
by Nythtak
Summary: Valisa, a powerful Wind Mage, is transported to Hogwarts just as she takes her dying breath. Dumbledore enrolls her into third year, along with the golden trio, but how will she handle this new magic? Power and curiosity were always a strange mix. oc
1. Chapter 1

**Quick explanation first so you are not completely lost. This story is about my oc Valisa, a female version of Vaati if you know _Legend of Zelda. _She is a wind mage (which will be explained later) and a Minish, but if you don't know what they are it doesn't matter. All you really need to know is that they _never _have the looks of Valisa, which is why she is bullied.**

**Anyway, Valisa is evil and everything, trying to take the light force from Prince Zeld, which is this...thing that makes you more powerful. Lina (the 'hero') defeats her and is about to kill and seal her away in a sanctuary place. But then...dun dun dun! You have to find out.**

**If you still have no idea, just keep reading. I'm sure it was eventually make sense. **

**Hopefully. **

Freak

The purple-clad girl jumped backwards to dodge a swipe from another girl in green, smirking confidently. She wore indigo leggings that were slimming on her legs, and a purple tunic that ended just above her knees, a gold belt pulling it tighter to her waist. Dark purple boots covered her feet, and a cloak was pinned together on her right shoulder with a gold broach adorning a swirling pattern, symbolising air, and silky lavender hair reached her waist, billowing behind her in an unnatural wind. A purple cap decorated with a red stone sat on her head, her fringe covering her right eye and bangs framing the violet-tinted face, and pointed ears pierced with red loops poking through the hair. Blood red eyes stood out against the pale pallor, and the curved T-shape that she had been born with was tattooed below them. A sword was attached to my belt, though the girl was not a master swordswomen herself. The sheath was a simple dark purple, and the handle was a lighter shade with a winged guard.

"You're too late. Prince Zeld is already nothing more than a mass of stone. I have obtained the power of the Force...AND HAVE BECOME THE GREAT DEMON VALISA!"

As Valisa shouted the last words her body lifted into the air, robes becoming grander and a stone headdress formed on her head. Red eyes disappeared into milky white and tattoos stretched up her cheeks. She felt so strong, so powerful! She would never be mocked again.

Lina gathered the balls of dark energy shot at her back at the demon, a determined look on her face. She wore a green tunic, brown belt and boots as well as an odd cap on her head. It was bright green in colour and had the head of a bird at its tip, which seemed to be...alive?

_I will not be beaten_, she thought, willing to do anything to keep Prince Zeld safe.

"The holy sword, eh? To gather my power and throw it back at me...cheeky, aren't you?" Valisa threw her head back and laughed, a low, rumbling sound, "Force! Give me more power!"

Her form changed again, so that she was now towering high above Lina. Horns sprouted from her head in place of the headdress, her face rounded and her body barely looked human.

"What do you think?" she asked, gesturing to the winged eyeballs that had now joined her, "I can do anything I want, and there's no one to stop me!"

The winged eyeballs shot streams of lightning at Lina, who used her sword to deflect it, getting slightly burned in the process.

"So what?" Lina said bravely, hoping to distract Valisa, "You're a monster!"

Valisa's eyes narrowed dangerously.

_-Flashback-_

_A small purple-haired girl sat in the corner of a wide room, knees clutched to her chest. She was reading a new book, one she had found by searching through the restricted section of the local library. Only Minish with permission from some sort of authority could go back there. She wasn't sure who from, only that there was never anyone there and two older Minish guarded the entrance. At only eight years old she had pretty much mastered the invisibility spell through a great deal of reading and practise, so it was almost easy to slip past them._

_The book she was reading was obviously old by the dustiness of the pages and the worn leather binding, written in a language few Minish knew. But Valisa had taken the time to learn both Hylian and English, though no one ever wrote in it any more. However she had a strong appetite for knowledge, coming across a book that taught both languages in its basics and eventually picking it up._

_**A History of Wizards and Mages **__the cover read in bold silver writing, contrasting with the black background._

"_Though Mages were____a thriving race they felt guilty for the power they had over humans," she mumbled quietly to herself, reading aloud, "so took it upon themselves to teach those who had a shred of magic, though not enough to become a fully fledges Mage. Using 'wands' as they were called, with cores of a magical substance, they could preform some of the abilities as mages could, though with a limited range and need for words. However-"_

"_Hey, look. It's the freak!" _

_Valisa glanced up from her book, knowing the person was speaking to her. Now, the Minish were known for being a kind race, but children of all peoples can be unnecessarily cruel. This boy was particularly prone to bullying Valisa._

_Theo stomped over to her, flanked by two grinning boys and a smirking girl. They were all part of his 'gang', terrifying most people in her school year. Valisa wasn't fazed though, going back to her reading as they came closer._

"_What you reading, freak?"_

"_Yeah, freak."_

"_If you are just going to continue calling me freak," Valisa said calmly, not looking up while she spoke, "leave me alone."_

"_Now why would we do that?" Cilia sneered, taking a step closer, "You know, with those blood red eyes of yours and pale skin, you could be a vampire!"_

"_I assure you, I am not a vampire." she replied, used to this comment._

"_If you're not a vampire, you must be some sort of demon. No other Minish look like you, freak." Theo mused, poking her arm roughly._

_Valisa ignored it, but found herself getting increasingly annoyed. Couldn't they just leave her alone?_

"_I guess we can just settle on monster." Cilia laughed, leaning in close so her face was close to Valisa. She knew this annoyed her, and didn't move away at Valisa's glare._

"_See you later, demon!"_

"_Bye freak!"_

_Valisa sighed, knowing that bye tomorrow the whole school, though a small one, would be calling her that._

_-End Flashback- _

Thoughts turning to a past of people always calling her a monster because of her red eyes, pale skin and odd coloured hair, "A monster, you say? I'll show you a monster!"

Valisa embraced the astonishing power, letting it turn her into a hideous monster. It erased her humanity, leaving a soulless demon. She could see everything that was happening, but could not control the monsters attacks. She struggled against the chains that seemed to bind her there, pushing with all her might, even casting several spells though none worked. Forced to watch through blank eyes as she was defeated, feeling only pain and fear. The monster let out a ferocious roar when it was defeated, and Valisa became herself again.

At last she lay on the hard floor, once again in her human form. Her body ached with hundreds of bruises, and she was glad to find she was back in control of her body. The power was still there, but not tainted as the Light Force had been in her possession. Relieved, she looked up.

The young girl gasped when she saw a sword pointed at her heart, and followed the blade to see the wielders face.

Lina glared hatefully down at her, feeling no regret for her upcoming actions, "I can't let you live. Good must always destroy evil."

No one tried to stop Lina.

The last thing Valisa saw was the sword stabbing her chest, going all the way through her back. She choked on the blood rising in her throat before falling, whiteness enveloping her. But in the back of her mind there was another flash of light, this one a bright purple colour. It seemed to push the whiteness away until there was only purple, it felt comforting to Valisa, but she didn't know why.


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you know, the beginning is slightly altered from the book. Nothing big.

Hogwarts

Valisa POV

It felt like I was flying through the air, which was strange as I had been falling just second before. The purple light was all I could see, and I could feel myself tossing and turning.

Was this death? It couldn't be, as I still felt this pain in my chest. Though it was not as excruciating as it had been, just a dull throbbing proved I could not be dead.

Perhaps this was hell? No, it seemed to pleasant for that, even if the constant spinning made me feel sick. The Sacred Realm? But wouldn't that have been the white light? I knew I wasn't in heaven. That possibility was laughable. There was more chance of me willingly dressing in a cuckoo suit, rebuilding Hyrule Castle by myself, apologizing to every citizen and marrying Prince Zeld.

In other words; not a chance.

Before I could come up with any other possibilities I felt myself falling again, but it almost felt like when I was teleporting rather than from a great height.

_Lightning. _For some reason, that word entered my head, as if I hadn't thought it. It was such a strange sensation, like I was being pulled in a whole manner of directions yet compressed at the same time, though it was not painful.

I steadily came to a stop, but didn't dare open my eyes. I wasn't even sure if I was able to. Then, as if from a distance I began to hear noises again, getting louder and louder. A slight feminine scream that irritated my sharp hearing, and softer gasps.

Grasping that there were human beings present I tested my limbs that I had previously been unable to feel nor move. First, I twitched my fingers, then toes, bending my knee and elbow slightly. Finally deeming myself in control I pushed my arms against the ground, moving my legs underneath me and using them to climb to my feet with a quiet groan. My limbs felt as if they were being dragged down by weights, but I found it got easier after a few moments.

I blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision, but all I could see were faintly coloured blobs nearby. I looked down, discovering the reason, I guessed, for many of the gasps.

Sticking out of my chest was the Picori Blade, reflecting the candlelight above my head. Strangely enough it did not hurt like it should or had, instead caused more of an...irritating sensation. I wanted to remove it.

Grasping the hilt with both hands I gave it a gently tug, surprised when it slid easily out, causing no more pain. It clattered to the stone floor, the sound echoing around the room, still drenched in my red blood. I was even more surprised when the pain not only stopped but the cut that was visible through the small hole in my tunic began to patch together, emitting a soft purple glow.

Incredibly strange. I had never been any good at healing spells and I hadn't even done anything to cast it.

My vision was clearer now and I looked up. The room I was in was most definitely odd, circular in shape with many bookcases lining the walls. There were also several strange trinkets that I didn't even bother trying to figure out and an ornamentally carved desk in the centre of the room a few feet in front of me. At least a hundred portraits of relatively old men and women hung on the walls around the roomI knew the door was to my back, and nervously watched the other people in the room.

The man closest to me was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long pale grey robes, a pointed hat, and heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light and seemed to sparkle behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. He smiled warmly at me which I returned with a cold and confused look.

Next to him was a women, dressed in similar attire of an emerald green colour, younger than the man. She was rather severe-looking wearing square glasses and her black hair up in a high bun as far as I could see, as a round pointed hat covered her head. Green eyes betrayed her shock, hinting concern. I almost scoffed; I hated it when I was pitied by others. Let them care about their own problems, especially once I'm through with them.

An odd looking man stood further behind than the rest, watching me with curiosity. He couldn't have been more than half my height but at least three times my age, wearing black and white suit-like clothing with additional robes. He wore glasses like the other two, but of a paler colour making them less noticeable.

A woman was beside him, dressed in dirty brown robes of someone who spent a lot of time in a garden or with plants. She seemed about the same age as the first woman, with short, curly grey hair and brown eyes. A round face showed surprise and a little...fear, was it? That managed to please me to no end.

The last man was to my right, almost behind me, so I presumed he was blocking the exit door. He was the most unpleasant in appearances, to say the least. He had black, nearly shoulder-length greasy hairy and a hooked nose, glaring at me with eyes so dark they looked black.

I made my observations in only a few seconds before slipping into a defensive stance, holding my hands up ready to perhaps charge a lightning bolt or simply a shield. I had no idea who these people were or where I was, and I knew not to trust anyone except myself.

"Who are you?" I asked the most obvious question first, keeping the panic at bay. Usually I wouldn't hesitate to kill or turn them to stone but my curiosity got the better of me. Besides, I had no idea where I was or what I was doing here. "Where am I?"

"You may call me Professor Dumbledore." The oldest man said, taking a step closer. I held my ground. Professor? Was this a school? "We can discuss your whereabouts-"

"Tell me _now_." I growled, already gathering a blast of wind in my hands in threat.

The other adults each raised a stick simultaneously and pointed it at me, and I had to keep myself from gasping in shock. I could feel the power radiating from these pieces of wood and instantly knew; wands. These were wizards and witches just as I had read about when I was younger before loosing interest to favour...darker subjects. I could also feel the power in these people but it concentrated on the wands.

Dumbledore chuckled quietly, seemingly unfazed by my hostility, "Please, lower your wands. Imagine how you would feel in her situation; completely unfamiliar with your surroundings and people around you."

Reluctantly they did as he said, keeping the wands by their sides. I didn't move though, but let the wind dissipate partially since they meant me no harm for now.

"My dear, let us introduce ourselves first." I nodded in reply, ever so slightly curious though it should be deemed inferior.

The emerald garbed woman spoke first, "I am Professor McGonagall."

"Professor Flitwick." The small man made a short bow.

"Professor Sprout. It is nice to meet you." she smiled cheerily, which I did not return.

"And this is Professor Snape." Dumbledore spoke for Snape, who didn't speak when the introductions came to him, "If I may ask, what is your name?"

I paused, wondering if I should tell these people. They couldn't live anywhere in Hyrule, those there all knew my name, or the near countries of Holodrum and Termina. It seemed to complicated for Hell, and they hadn't inflicted any pain on me. Which left one assumption...could I be in another world entirely?

"My name is Valisa." I finally answered, seeing no harm in it. Yes, there was power in names, but not here, not for me. That is, for now.

"Valisa," Dumbledore chuckled, "'Wild one', interesting name." I chose not to comment. "I welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As to why you are here," he sighed, "This may take a while to explain, do take a seat."

He gestured to the plain wooden chair in front of the desk and moved to sit behind the desk in another, grander chair. I hesitantly sat down, warily watching the four wizards and witches. Snape remained at the door, scowling at me, whilst McGonagall moved to stand beside Dumbledore, the other two staying where they were. Knowledge was crucial, and if this man could give it me, I would listen.

"You see, thirteen years ago, a wizard named Lord Voldemort," the four professors winced at the name, though it did not sound particularly threatening to me, "attempted to take over the wizard world, our world. He was ruthless, killing hundreds of innocents and muggles- people without magic. He wanted power, and nothing could stop him, using terribly dark magic and other methods to achieve his goal." Strange, this Voldemort sounded eerily like myself, at least after the attack on Hyrule Castle. Though I wouldn't say I killed hundreds of innocents. At least, not personally. "However, he was defeated by a boy, Harry Potter, whom was no older than a year after a Killing Curse rebounded on him. He is not dead, that I am sure of, and has recently been gaining more power. I found out through a rather shrewd source that he was attempting to summon a girl with extreme power from an entirely different world. You." Dumbledore seemed to pierce me with his bright blue eyes as I digested this information. "I managed to create a spell that would alert me to when he tried to summon you, in turn activating another spell to bring you here. I apologize for any...inconveniences."

I had to laugh at that, "I was about to be sealed in the Sacred Realm for the rest of eternity. I'd say you had impeccable timing, considering that is worse than death. Now," I crossed my arms, leaning back in the chair, "What exactly do you want from me?"

Dumbledore sighed again, "You must understand, I cannot allow you to join Lord Voldemort. He would be almost unstoppable once he returns. At the time being he is still in a weakened state, the magic he used to try to summon you will have weakened him further. I have a vague understanding of your past, and the fact that you are..."

"A villain?" I supplied the word for him, enjoying the nervous looks McGonagall and Flitwick were giving me. "Just because I am a villain, does not mean I wish to join this man. I despise working under people, especially when their goals do not benefit me as far as I can see."

"I'm glad to hear that." Dumbledore smiled. I raised an eyebrow. "I mean, the part about you not wishing to join him. However, that doesn't mean he will not attempt to force you into joining him, through the Unforgivable curses as I doubt he could blackmail you."

Unforgivable curses, Unforgivable curses...yes! I remember. They were mentioned in a book I found in the restricted section. The...Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing Curse. I shivered slightly, but assured myself I would at least be able to withstand the first two. Ezla had taught me some technique in blocking others from my mind, creating a block that not only helped you resist but could if the need rose dull your senses that recepted pain. Ever since...

_-Flashback-_

_Valisa skipped slightly as she made her way through the tall stalks near her home, holding a basket in one hand. No older than nine she beamed happily at accomplishing her task Ezla had given her._

"_I need a slice of a certain root, called the Herba Sanando. It is located not too far away in the Minish woods, and is a vivid blue colour so it shouldn't be too hard to find." Ezla said, watching the girl with beady eyes as Valisa quickly wrote down her instructions._

_At first Valisa had been worried Ezla had pulled the same trick as when she first came to live with her, but after a few hours of searching she found the root and was now almost home. The familiar landscape was in sight when she suddenly heard a strange voice in her head._

"_You are powerful, yes. But not ready." It was a deep, low sound, and clearly male. Valisa panicked, searching for who was talking before realizing there wasn't anyone there._

"_W-who are you?" she stuttered._

"_Me?" The voice laughed cruelly, "I am Ganondorf! And soon you will spend your pathetic life and power serving me!"_

"_No!" Valisa protested, beginning to run towards her village._

_Then she froze, strangely unable to move a single limb. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she dropped the basket from her limp fingers, the mysterious man forcing her to stand straight and take a step back from the village. She kept struggling, no matter how futile the effort was._

"_Ha! You dare defy me? You will pay!"_

_Valisa screamed as she felt the scorching pain flow through her body, every muscle, every cell feeling as if it was being stabbed with a thousand knives, being burnt by red hot fire and acid pouring on the wounds at the same time. She begged the voice to stop, but all he did was laugh._

_The pain grew too much and she blacked out, seeing vaguely in the distance a figure running towards her..._

_-Flashback end-_

After that incident Ezla had found me and took it upon herself to teach me how to defend my mind and create a shield inside my body. I was fairly good at it now, but did not particularly want to face this Voldemort any time soon. Thinking closer he sounded more like Ganondorf, who had invaded my mind a couple of times after that but did not succeed in possessing me like he had.

"Ahem?"

I realized I had been staring off into space, with Dumbledore watching me in amusement. But it wasn't an unkind amusement, more of a curious one. I shook my head to clear it; I shouldn't be thinking of Ezla, she just stood by as Lina basically killed me. To think I once thought of her as a mother. "What do you propose I do, then?"

Dumbledore looked pleased that I was at least co-operating with him. I wonder if he expected me to just blow up the school. That actually sounded quite enjoyable when I thought about it, maybe I could try later, but nothing too destructive, if I got bored.

"I do have an idea." I nodded for him to continue, "Hogwarts is one of the safest places left in the world from Voldemort, you should be able to blend in with the students."

"'Blend in'?" I was hardly ordinary looking, even by their standards. Long purple hair, pale sking with a violet tint and bright, blood red eyes was unheard of amongst the Minish. These traits were what first made me an outcast. "For one thing, my magic is entirely different to those of wizards and witches, for example I do not use a wand or words."

"So you know about wizards and witches?"

I shrugged, "I like to read, and there was quite a lot of information on them in the library in my village."

"Hmm. We could possibly get you a wand in Diagon Alley, and it should simply be a matter of channelling your magic through it." Dumbledore stood and began to pace back and forth as he spoke. "Over the next few weeks several of the teachers here at Hogwarts will tutor you, so you will have a better idea of how to handle your classes, though I do not doubt you in the slightest." his eyes twinkled slightly before he asked, "How old are you?"

"Thirteen." Well, that was my guess. At the orphanage they didn't celebrate birthdays and I never found out when it was, but when Ezla adopted me we celebrated that day as if it were my birthday; April sixth.

"So young..." he muttered sadly, so quiet I could barely hear him. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant, but didn't say anything. "Well, you will be able to join the third years then. School does not start for a couple of weeks, which will give you time to buy your uniform, books and other equipment."

"'Buy'?" I reached under my cloak into my pocket, pulling out my small purse. Ezla had enchanted it to be bottomless, even if I hated her I chose not to throw it away for its usefulness. I took out a red rupee, not sure if that was the currency here or not.

McGonagall gasped, pointing at the rupee, "Is that a ruby?"

"Yes." I replied, confused by her reaction, "But its not worth much." In fact, it could barely pay for a cheap wooden shield.

Dumbledore laughed, "Here, rubies and any other jewels like that are worth a lot of money. I'm sure you will be able to exchange it at Gringotts- the wizarding bank. Severus?" Snape took a few steps forward, "Please accompany Miss Valisa to Diagon Alley."

Snape looked as though he was going to protest, but nodded his head grimly. I let out a large yawn, surprised when I suddenly felt tired.

"Ah, it is getting rather late. You will be sorted into a house with the First Years, if you don't mind."

"Sorted?" What did that mean? 

"Oh yes, I must have forgotten. There are four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Professor McGonagall is head of Gryffindor, Professor Sprout of Hufflepuff, Professor Flitwick of Ravenclaw and Professor Snape of Slytherin. I am the Headmaster of this school," Dumbledore added, "and I hope you enjoy your time here. Until you are sorted, you may sleep in the Gryffindor dormitories."

I nodded and stood up, following McGonagall out of the door, and down a set of winding stairs which sealed up as soon as we reached the bottom. She led me through a series of hallways, keeping a few steps in front of me. I learned it was a castle by its structure, similar to Hyrule Castle in some aspects though Hyrule's had been brighter before I destroyed most of it. I hope it was beyond repair or at least would take a long time. Most of the throne room and any other precious room, such as the bedroom, had been burned down. In fact, I think the only thing I left intact was the library, and quite a few of those books were inside my purse.

The paintings here were particularly interesting. I was surprised to find that they not only moved but spoke, a few greeting me as I walked past. The suits of armour were also animated, and as I walked up several sets of staircases they moved, causing me to jolt and clutch the rail so I didn't fall.

Eventually we arrived, and I curiously watched as McGonagall conversed with the painting there. It was of a rather fat women holding a glass, which swung open to reveal a hole.

The interior was very...red. Not my favourite colour, but it had a grand touch all the same. There were several chairs and sofas scattered around the room and near a roaring fireplace, and a small gold chandelier hung from the ceiling. The walls, chairs and parts of the carpet were red, the other colour a plain cream. It was quite a large room, and through a window opposite me I could see that outside it was pitch black.

"A house elf will wake you tomorrow morning and show you the way to the breakfast hall." McGonagall informed me, looking slightly uncomfortable, "Professor Snape will take you from there to Diagon Alley where you will buy what you need for the school year. After that I recommend spending the rest of your time reading the spell books and attempting any spells you are not familiar with."

"Do you have a library here?" I asked, hoping they did. My love of books had never depleted over the year I ruled Hyrule. In fact, I spent a great deal of that time visiting exclusive libraries and finding books that had either not been read for years, or people had been forbidden to do so.

She looked pleasantly surprised, "We do, the day after tomorrow I will show you where it is. The Girl's Dormitories are just up those stairs, it doesn't matter which room or bed you pick, as the house elves will be sure to clean everything up after- or if- you leave. Good night."

"Good night...professor." I added, wanting to seem polite. I wouldn't usually care about this but they had saved me from the Sacred Realm and whoever this Lord Voldemort was. I doubted it would last long, especially when the students returned to their school.

I walked up the stairs, stopping when I came to the door that read _'Third Years'. _The room inside was also red in colour, completely decorated in several shades of red and gold. There were five four poster beds inside made of a rich oak, a bedside table and wardrobe near each. I sat on the the nearest one to a floor length window, gazing out at the grounds.

It was quite a beautiful sight; the sun was just setting on the horizon, highlighting the sky with a glow of orange, red and yellow. From my view I could see a forest at the edge of the grounds and a shimmering lake to one side.

I kicked off my boots and removed my cloak, glad to see neither were damaged. Loosening my belt a little I crawled underneath the quilt and lay down, watching as the sun set and the room was plunged into darkness.

It was hard to comprehend exactly what had happened to me. I was now in a new world, filled with the wizards and witches I had dreamed and read about. Mages used a different type of magic though, one connecting them to the natural elements such as wind and fire. I had read it was possible for a Mage to change the use of their magic, but I knew I would be more powerful in certain extensions of magic.

Another volume about Wizards that I had found in my travels had said that when they were untrained, and/or experiencing a strong emotion, they may preform 'accidental magic'. Similar things had happened to me, still happened, but I doubt theirs could have such a dangerous effect as mine.

One thing for sure; Hogwarts better watch out. 


	3. Chapter 3

**As you will notice especially in this chapter, Valisa is rather vain. She does have some reason to be so, but I don't think it is to the extent of being a Mary Sue.**

**Please review!**

Diagon Alley

I followed the house elf down a large double staircase, a little annoyed that I was constantly following people. House elves had to be the one of the oddest creatures I had ever seen. The one in front of me was smaller than half my size and wore a skirt and blouse, so I assumed it was a girl. Her skin was a pale pinkish colour and she occasionally glanced at me with large light blue eyes that seemed to big for her head. She had bat-like ears and her voice was incredibly high when she spoke to wake me up. I had been in a bad mood that morning and wanted to take it out on someone, or something, but she was extremely polite so I reconsidered, instead burning the curtains off a bed beside mine. Immature? Yes. Enjoyable? Definitely.

The Great Hall was certainly an impressive sight; the stone walls reached high above my head, curving in an arc. The ceiling was enchanted to look light the sky above, which was presently a cloudy grey, looking as though it was about to rain. I wondered whether I should change that, as I had done in Hyrule, which brought me back to what was troubling me.

I still had my powers.

Of course, I had been a strong mage before I had the cap, but nothing like the power I felt in my body. But the cap was gone, I was rather surprised that morning to it had disappeared, maybe it had been destroyed when I transformed. But it was different from the power I had with the cap...it felt more natural, more like me, rather than the cap behind the spells. Maybe I had the power in me all along and just hadn't realized it? It was a possibility; Ezla had always put me down, intentional or not, saying I did not try hard enough or wasn't as good as she was. I suppose that's where my strive to achieve came from. I couldn't just get a spell right, I had to master it, make it stronger and advance it. I barely took breaks, forcing myself to go for days without sleep just to keep practising my spells.

It didn't matter any more though, just something to contemplate.

I sat down at the nearest table, the one to my left, and almost immediately several plates of foot appeared around me as well as a cup with an orange coloured drink. I nodded my thanks to the house elf who bowed before retreating, then took a slice of toast, spreading some butter on it. It was deathly silent but I was quite used to it, in fact I preferred being alone.

Drinking the juice, which I knew was Pumpkin from the smell and taste I looked up towards the double doors. Wasn't Snape supposed to 'accompany' me to Diagon Alley, was it?

Suddenly Snape burst through the doors, scowling as usual. "Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear." I mumbled, quiet enough so he wouldn't hear.

He spotted me, "If you have finished we need to leave. I have more important things to do than helping little girls buy school supplies."

I stood up and stomped over to him, barely restraining myself from turning him into stone, "I am _not _a little girl!"

Snake looked down his stupid hooked nose at me, "You are little, and you are a girl. And you are certainly acting like one."

"Oh, you are just _asking _to get turned to stone." I growled, pointing my finger threateningly at him.

"I do not appreciate your threats. Now, if you are done I want to get this over with." I rolled my eyes, but put my hand by my side again, my anger already dissipating. I was still irritated by him but I would get my revenge...

I had to smother the evil laugh I felt building up. One of the many perks of being a villain. Oh, wait, I was supposed to be on the good side or something. Ugh.

"Lead the way." I muttered, following Snape out the doors. He lead me down a stone path from the castle and I maintained a distance behind him, combing my hair with my fingers for lack of anything better to do. It felt strange without the Minish Cap, or even my apprentice hat. The last time I'd been without a cap was when I was in the orphanage.

Finally Snape stopped outside the gates, which he tapped with his wand to open. On either side was a statue of a flying boar and I could see the castle high up on a cliff. It looked quite intimidating from this angle, the walls all dark in colouring and castle turrets towering above the rest of the castle. The exterior at least surpassed Hyrule Castle.

"Take my arm."

"Why?" I asked.

He sighed, obviously frustrated. Good. "So I can apparate to Diagon Alley."

I turned to Snape, eyeing him for a moment before reluctantly grabbing his arm. I felt Snape's arm twist away from me and tightened my grip, the next thing I knew everything went black. It felt like I was being compressed from all directions yet pulled apart at the same time, I could barely breathe and there were iron bands tightening around my chest, making it even harder to do so.

I gasped when the pressure was suddenly released, glad the uncomfortable sensation was over. I glared at Snape when I noticed him smirking at me, "What?"

"I'm assuming this was your first time side-apparating?"

"Yes."

"You seem to be taking it rather well?" he made the comment sound more like a question.

I sighed, "I have my own way of transporting very similar to this, except it is not nearly as uncomfortable, more efficient in my eyes and only I can do it." It was extremely useful for travelling long distances in a short amount of time, since other methods took longer. However it did use a considerable amount of magical energy and was not very comfortable allowing the wind to seep into my skin, separating it into millions of tiny particles and allowing the wind to carry me. A sort of extension to Farore's Wind, minus the green crystal and wording.

"Hmm." He nodded his head and began walking forwards, and it was only then that I realized we had apparated to the side of a street.

I wrinkled my nose slightly at the amount of people bustling around, several nearly knocking me over. They all wore clothes made of materials I had never seen, such as ragged blue trousers on women (and the men of course, but it was more unusual to see women wearing what had been men's clothes in my world. In fact, I was probably one of the only females to even wear leggings) and short tunics with vibrant colours. But the shops were certainly a sight so see, if a bit odd.

A low, soft hooting came from a shop to my right with a sign saying _Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy. _A group of mostly boys my age or younger crowded around a shop beside it, noses pressed up against a window with broomsticks displayed in it. The sign said it was called Quality Quidditch Supplies, and I recalled reading about a game called Quidditch, played on flying broomsticks. Definitely odd, but it had been a great source of entertainment when I was younger reading any random books I could get my hands on about wizards and witches. They fascinated my young mind, to say the least.

I could see shops selling robes; _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, _book shops; _Flourish and Blotts_ ,potion stores, even an ice cream parlour. Making a mental note to ensure a visit to the book shop I compared it to Hyrule Market, the only other market I had known. It had consisted of mostly stalls and the occasional proper shop, mostly a clothes or book one. It seemed positively medieval compared to the variety of Diagon Alley. For the first time I was glad I wasn't going back there, even if it meant missing out on my revenge. This place peaked my curiosity and I was eager to learn more about this world.

I caught up with Snape who had stalked ahead, ignoring the looks some people were giving me. I probably did look out of place here, but I was used to getting strange looks. But after a year of terrified looks, if any dared to look at me, and being treated as a ruler, it was rather odd being around ordinary people, even if they, or most, did possess magic. Having to act somewhat normal was rather boring. I preferred the frightened and intimidated glances than the occasional smile or strange look.

It was then that I realized that these people did not posses the typical pointed ears of a Hylian and most other species, which I hadn't noticed earlier. Their ears were rounded in shape, some with slight dangly flesh whilst other curved towards the head. A few even had tiny jewels pierced into the flesh, or hanging from it. It did not bother me that I probably stuck out even more now, instead I felt slightly smug.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Gringotts. You will be able to exchange your money here and possibly open a vault for yourself, since the Headmaster seems keen on keeping you around. Though I cannot understand how _you _could be expected to harbour such powers that the Dark Lord wants." he sneered.

I could feel my temper rising again. How _dare _he talk like that to me! Did _he_ take over an entire kingdom at the age of only twelve? Did _he_ turn every castle occupant to stone in a wave of a hand? Did _he_ have order of a multitude of demons, befriend magnificent animals such as even Dragons and gain vast knowledge of Dark Magic in only a year? Was _he_ not only the greatest Wind Mage who ever lived, but a master swordswomen as well?

No! The only reason Lina defeated me was because I gave into that _damn _hat and allowed it to take me over. That was the only reason I agreed to stay and learn at Hogwarts, so I could never be controlled like that again, which I guessed was Voldemorts intention due to his apparent avid use of the Imperius Curse.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, forcing my anger to dim. This man had no idea what I was capable of, and one day he would regret it.

Snape stopped in front of a large building and I took a moment to admire it. It was a snowy-white and towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was...a goblin?

I had never seen a goblin before, but knew one when I saw it, and watched it slightly nervously as we walked up the white stone steps. The goblin was about a head shorter than me and had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet, and bowed as we walked inside.

Now we faced a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

I shivered ever so slightly at the chilling warning, but again it aroused my curiousness. What did it mean by 'finding more than treasure there'? Enchantments, perhaps, or maybe guards. I wondered what type of guards. If it were demons, that would be no problem, should I ever desire to break in.

'Break in'? I'm supposed to be blending in, not becoming a wanted criminal! Ah, but once a criminal, always a criminal. Though I prefer to think of myself of a powerful villain, rather than the bank robbing sort. Petty crimes did not suit me. No, I had to go the whole way.

A pair of Goblins bowed us through the silver doors as we walked into a vast marble hall. About a hundred goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing round pieces of gold on brass scales, and examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

Snape led me over to a counter with a free goblin as I looked around the hall further. Several gold chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the marble flooring overflowed with intricate swirling designs.

I stood in front of the desk and took out my purse, which jingled faintly, "I would like to exchange these for the currency here."

The goblin nodded, "What would you like to exchange?"

I reached inside and grabbed a handful of rupees, dropping them on the counter. I noticed Snape's eyes widened fractionally as the goblin examined each in turn. There was four red rupees, five purple, three orange, two silver and three gold. I still had plenty left, but I expected this would be enough to open a vault.

When he had finished the goblin reached under the desk, taking out a large bag of circular pieces of gold, sliver and bronze and counting it out, putting them on the desk to count it out.

I tapped my foot impatiently until he was finished, watching as he placed the pieces into another set of brown bags, "That adds up to 538,075 Galleons, 64,709 Sickles and 2,911 Knuts. Would you like me to place some of it in your bank vault."

"I don't have a vault, but I wish to open one." I said, seeing as that would be better than carrying it all around with me. Judging by the way several people looked at me when the goblin announced the amount I guessed it was a rather large sum. It also appeared that the rupees were worth a lot more here than they were in Hyrule.

The goblin nodded, "Follow me. If you wish to open a new vault you must do a blood test first, so we can identify you in the future if the need arises and for any possible descendants to claim when you are dead."

I almost laughed. 'Possible descendants'? What, did they actually expect I would ever set up a life here?

That's when it hit me.

I could never leave this world. I would have been dead in my own if Dumbledore hadn't cast that spell which sent me here. I would never visit the beautiful falls hidden in the centre of the Minish Woods. Never again would I stroll across Hyrule Field. Never again would I climb the highest tower in Hyrule and watch the stars above me, gazing at the fascinating constellations that could never be compared.

"Miss?"

The Goblins voice brought me back to the present, and I shook my head slightly in hope of clearing it before following him.

Snape walked a little way behind me, his billowing cloak and sweeping walk giving him the appearance of an overgrown bat. I noticed many younger children, around my age and younger, giving him nervous looks. A few turned their stares to me, but as I smirked at them, baring a fang, they took a frightened step back and looked away. Ah, it was so refreshing to still be feared, no matter where I was. And I hadn't even threatened them or shown my true powers! It was quite ridiculous what a simple appearance can do.

I chuckled quietly, imagining their faces if they saw my demon form. Even the 'brave and heroic' Lina had been frightened then, I could see the expression on her face before it frosted over in a determined look.

This made me stop for a moment, though I continued following the goblin. I shouldn't be thinking about Hyrule; it was all gone now. I would never return, _could _never return. I should see this as a good thing since I had almost died, but I would always hunger for the power I used to have over the people there.

Maybe, by studying at this Hogwarts, I could become even more powerful than I was. They taught a different type of magic, as far as I could see, and I was already curious to see how I could adapt to it. The books I had read didn't mention much about the actual spells themselves, except that you used certain words and movements to put them into action. It would certainly be different; I was so used to simply using my hands or merely thinking what I wanted to happen.

For example, during the year that I ruled Hyrule, and I caught wind of Lina's attempts to fix the sword, I had been so angry that bolts of lightning had crackled around me. I had been amused as this accidental use of power only increased the fear people had of me, but I would have to be more careful here. Not that I doubted my control, of course.

"Just through here, miss." I was once again brought back to the present by the Goblins voice. We had reached the end of the marble hall and were standing in front of a door. It was wooden, presumably oak or something as grand, and etched into its surface were several words in the Goblin language.

If I squinted my eyes and concentrated hard enough, I could just decipher the words thanks to my Minish heritage. It read something along the lines of _Blood Tests, _which was quite obvious to me now that I didn't have to think so hard on it. I had never read Goblin before, but the ability to speak, read and hear any language was quite a normal trait for Minish. Incredibly handy, as well, when I first communicated to the many monsters and beasts of the land.

The room in side was tiny compared to the vast hall, the dark stone walls and floor giving it a more grim effect. Honestly, I preferred this to the grandeur of the hall, having gotten used to the dark and damp.

There were several rows of wooden shelves in lines down three quarters of the room, and as I looked closer I could see they held phials of a red substance, blood. Each was only a few inches long and there must have been thousands of them on only a single half row.

In the last quarter, which the goblin led me to, was a low table and a few large bottles of a clear liquid. There was also a small, empty dish in the centre of the table which, as I stood in front of the table, the goblin filled halfway with the liquid.

He picked up a needle from a box beside him, and I could see its sharp point shining slightly in the candlelight.

"Blood, miss?"

I found this request odd, but understood vaguely what he meant and held out my index finger. He grabbed it roughly and pricked it with the needle over the dish, so that the single drop of blood fell into it. He squeezed it again and a stream of blood collected in a glass vial which he placed on a tray.

Taking my hand back I healed it with a quick wave of my hand; a healing trick I had been taught.

Looking back at the liquid I watched curiously as it changed colour, first a bright red, then a navy blue. It finally settled on a vibrant purple, which, I thought, suited me perfectly.

A blue mist rose from the small pool, which sparkled with golden stars. A second later a ribbon of red swirled inside it, twisting and turning.

The goblin scribbled down something on a piece of paper and opened a draw beneath the table, taking out a brass key. He passed it to me, saying, "This is your key, miss, vault 2013." I slipped it into my purse, nodding. "All money will be transferred there until miss would like to collect it. Any valuables may also be placed there. Would miss like to take some out?"

I nodded again, following him out of the room and back into the hall, over to the desk the goblin had sat at earlier. "How much?"

I glanced at Snape, seeing as I had no idea of how much supplies would cost. He stepped forward, clearly getting my message, and spoke to the goblin. I did not bother to listen, letting Snape take the brown bag from the goblin.

He turned on his heel and headed towards the doors, and as I fell into step beside him I took a small joy in blowing my robes and hair out behind me. I inwardly competed in making my cloak billow further and higher than Snapes, practically floating above the ground as I walked. It came so easily and naturally as a Wind Mage, I barely had to try.

We didn't stop as we walked down the stairs and once again into the street, and I spoke to Snape without looking at him, "Where to now?"

"Ollivanders." Snape replied, "You need a wand if you want to attend Hogwarts."


End file.
